Make Me Proud
by SailorOfShips
Summary: Prequel to "I Promise" It runs from the moment Beca and Chloe met until shortly before "I Promise", with most of the focus on them as teenagers :] Note: There may be one M-Rated chapter later
1. Chapter 1

MAKE ME PROUD

Prequel to "I promise", just because (cake) I don't feel like I included enough fluff and I can never have enough fluff. So this one is for me and anyone else that still has interest in this particular universe that I've created. It runs from the moment Beca and Chloe met until shortly before "I Promise", with most of the focus on them as teenagers :]

**CHAPTER 1**

_BARDEN VALLEY, GA 1994_

_A little girl sat quietly on the steps of her front porch as her mother and father worked in the yard. Her ginger locks were pulled into pigtails and she couldn't have been more than six years old. Her name was Chloe Beale._

_Her family lived in a cozy little house in a neighborhood where everybody knew everybody. But, of course, that's how things tend to be when you live in Georgia. That's why it was such a big deal when the Mitchell family moved to town._

_The young redhead watched curiously as two U-Hauls pulled up in front of the house next door. Her parents also lifted their heads, turning their attention away from the pile of leaves they had been raking._

_The driver's door opened on the first truck and a dark-haired man, appearing to be in his thirties, hopped out. He started towards the second truck with an excited smile, opening the driver's door for a brunette woman, helping her down, then moving around to the passenger's side to help their daughter down. The couple started towards the house, the little girl following behind with her shoulders slumped. Her face was mostly hidden by her messy brown hair, but was exposed enough for Chloe to notice the scowl on her face. She stayed behind as her parents stepped up onto the porch, already planning and discussing decorations._

_The Beales exchanged a smile and started towards the new neighbors' yard, hoping to extend a warm welcome to the brunette family. Chloe happily led the pack as she skipped over to the other little girl._

_She was especially excited to meet the new neighbors, because she realized that there was finally someone in the neighborhood that was HER age. Most of the families in the neighborhood were either pregnant, sending kids off to college, or not planning on having children for a while._

_Dark blue eyes met crystal blue ones, and the brunette smiled shyly at the redhead as she accepted the hand offered to her in greeting._

_"Hi! I'm Chloe. What's your name?" The redhead greeted, her light blue eyes almost twinkling with excitement._

_"My name?" The brunette repeated, losing herself in the other girl's crystal orbs. She had never seen eyes so blue. So shiny. In fact, she had never seen ANYTHING so blue and shiny._

_"Yeah, silly! What's your name?"_

_"Uhh," the little girl's eyes shot away from Chloe's as she realized she had been staring. "Beca. Short for Rebeca."_

_"That's cool!" Chloe smiled, appreciating the name. Then the questions started. They were coming faster than Beca could answer them. "Do you want to play, Beca? What do you like to play? I have a secret clubhouse. Wanna see?"_

_Typically, Beca would have been annoyed by this much excitement, but she had to admit she found the other little girl endearing. They'd just met and Beca didn't hate her. That was a good sign. Maybe she and the redhead could be friends._

_"Sure. That sounds cool,"_

* * *

><p>BARDEN VALLEY, GA 2004 -<p>

Anne was in the kitchen, enjoying the morning paper and a cup of coffee with her husband when she heard a knock on the front door. With a smirk, she took another sip of coffee and set the cup down on the counter, starting towards the front door.  
>Warren watched Anne move across the room as he continued to eat his breakfast, both of them already having a good idea who was at the door.<p>

Anne swung the old wooden door open to reveal a redheaded teen, smiling through the screen door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mitchell!" The redhead waved excitedly.

"Good morning, Chloe. How are you?" The older woman greeted, matching Chloe's enthusiasm as she opened the screen door and stepped aside so the redhead could come in.

"Beca should be ready soon, but you're more than welcome to go up there and check on her."

Chloe took that as her cue to come in and make her way up the stairs to Beca's room. Approaching her friend's bedroom, Chloe noticed two things:

1)The door was closed  
>2)Chloe didn't hear any movement from the other side of the door<p>

She carefully opened the door, peeking around the door until her gaze landed on the mound of blankets, sheets, and half exposed limbs, that was Beca's sleeping form.

Chloe tiptoed across the room and launched herself onto the bed, poking at Beca in an attempt to wake her up for school.

"It's funny,"She joked as Beca began to stir, "This doesn't look like 'almost ready' to me."

Beca only groaned and burrowed herself deeper into the covers.

"Come onnnnn, Becccaaa...you're going to make us lateeee." Chloe sang as she pulled the sheets back.

"You're going to make me murder you." Beca spoke, her eyes finally opening.

"Oh, please. You love me too much,"

"I don't know...it's a pretty close race between you and sleep,"

Chloe clutched her chest, feigning heartbreak. "I thought what we had was special..."

Beca snickered at the redhead's antics, finally deciding to get out of bed. Chloe was right. If she didn't start getting ready soon, they WOULD be late.

Chloe picked up one of Beca's PC Magazines from the computer desk and made herself comfortable on the bed as the brunette moved about the room, getting ready.

This was a daily occurrence between the pair.

Beca would oversleep or make plans to skip school, but (un)fortunately for her, her best friend happened to live next door...her best friend that hadn't missed a day of school in years...her best friend that made her pinky swear that they would endure the Hell that is high school together, or not at all.

Needless to say, she woke up to a beaming, blue-eyed redhead just about every day.

It was the only alarm she had come to appreciate.

BARDEN VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL-

Beca and Chloe rushed into their first period class just as the second bell rang. The girls maneuvered between rows of desks and classmates until they reached their seats, plopping down with a sigh. They had made it just in the nick of time.

It was a good thing, too. Chloe was a model student, who made good grades and never caused any trouble. Beca, on the other hand, was the type of student that couldn't afford to draw anymore attention to herself as far as truancy and behavior was concerned. She was lazy... She had a bad attitude... She slept in most of her classes...She hardly ever turned in her homework...And she tended to mouth off to her teachers.

But the kid had SO much potential. She had a bright mind. She obviously knew the material, because she had the test grades to prove it. She just wouldn't do the assignments.

People wondered what Chloe even saw in her. Why would she be friends with Beca, of all people? How could Beca and Chloe be SO different and so close? To be polar opposites, and still be inseparable?

Those that knew the pair only hoped Chloe would be the good influence Beca needed.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Dooley entered the classroom with an armful of papers. She couldn't have been a day under 40, but she looked good. She kept fit, her tanned skin still had it's youthful glow, and her dark hair had barely begun to gray.

"If you would, please pull out last night's assignment?"

With that, the older woman began to move through the rows of students, collecting homework.

Chloe's eyes shot to her left, landing on an uninterested Beca. The brunette reached into her backpack and pulled out the latest edition of PC World, slapping it unceremoniously onto the desk in front of her. It wasn't long before Beca had gotten completely lost in the magazine.

"Rebeca?" Mrs. Dooley called out to the brunette as she reached her desk.

"Yes?" Her steely blue eyes peered up to meet the disapproving glare of Mrs. Dooley. The older woman's glasses rested on her nose, shielding her gray eyes, but not lessening their intensity, by any means.

"Did you complete the homework I assigned?" The woman raised a dark eyebrow over her glasses.

"Why would I do that?" The brunette smirked, hearing her peers snicker across the classroom. Chloe only shielded herself, covering her face as she slouched in her seat. Beca's smart mouth tended to get her in a lot of trouble. It was painful to watch, really.

Mrs. Dooley's nostrils flared. "You know...I REALLY dislike your attitude towards this class."

To this, the teen only shrugged. "Well, I really dislike busy work, so..."

There was a beat of silence as the class waited for the inevitable explosion. Except it never came.

"I can't...I quit, with you. If YOU want to take this class again, be my guest. As for the REST of you," Mrs. Dooley took a breath to calm herself before starting towards the front of the classroom. "Today we will be covering the significance of World War II."

There was a collective groan from the class as students began to take out their notebooks.

Beca only shrugged and turned her attention back to the magazine on her desk.

Chloe wished she could somehow get through to her friend. If only people got to see the Beca that SHE got to see behind closed doors... the smart, caring, funny young woman that she was proud to call a friend.

Not THIS. There was so much more to Beca. She just never let people see it. Chloe wondered if BECA even saw it, herself...

Chloe was going to help her see it, though. With less than two years left in their high school careers, Chloe decided that she would make it her mission to help Beca Mitchell realize her true potential.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_K.C. BARDEN ELEMENTARY, GA- 1995_

_Beca clutched a plastic lunch tray as she made her way towards her class' assigned table. She took a seat at the far end of the table, taking one look at the unidentifiable piles on her tray before deciding to pull out her book instead. She pushed the tray aside as she opened to the page she was on last, unfolding the corner as she began to get lost in the words and pictures._

_Chloe plopped down in the seat beside Beca and began to eat her "mashed potatoes". This was typically how they spent lunch: Chloe would be too busy eating to talk and Beca would be too busy reading to listen. They just enjoyed each other's company._

_Beca was only able to read a few pages before a group of fourth graders walked past, snickering. The leader of the group, Bumper, decided to snatch the book from the six year old on his way by, raising it above his head. On instinct, Beca hopped up from her seat and rushed after him, but ended up making a fool of herself as she bounced on her toes trying to reach the book._

_The fourth graders proceeded to pass the book to each other over her head, making her run back and forth to get it. At this point, they had an audience. The rest of the students in the cafeteria giggled at Beca's expense._

_All but one._

_Chloe stood from her seat and made her way towards the scene, a frown on her face._

_Beca looked to the teachers along the wall for help. Unfortunately for her, she had never been on any of her teachers' good side. Most of them turned a blind eye to the scene. Many of them had told her in the past that it was "kids being kids" and that it "built character"._

_"Can I please have my book back?" Beca asked, exhausted._

_"How about no?" One of the guys in Bumper's posse grinned as he stepped forward, shoving her onto her back. Chloe was at her side in seconds, helping her up onto her feet._

_Beca could feel her face getting warmer. These guys had been bullying her all year and she'd just about had enough of it._

_"Beca," The redhead coaxed. "Let's just go. You can have some of my books."_

_It wasn't the same... But, surprisingly, Beca allowed herself to be pulled away, ignoring the kissy sounds and chicken sounds Bumper and his posse made behind her._

_"What's this little weirdo reading anyway?" Bumper flipped through the book, frowning at all the symbols and diagrams. He finally came to a page titled "Assembling your machine" and took note of the open computer unit pictured on the page._

_Chloe wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and led her back towards the class's table. Beca's knuckles began to turn white with how tightly her fists were balled at her sides. She slipped from under Chloe's arm and marched back towards Bumper._

_"Wait! Beca...!" Chloe called after the small brunette._

_"Eww! She's a nerd!" A pink-haired girl laughed, as she peeked over Bumper's shoulder to see the book._

_"A nerdy little lesbian!"_

_"And a midget," Another person joined in laughing._

_"Mom and Dad really hit the jackpot..."_

_CRACK!_

_Bumper squealed, stumbling back with the impact of the hook. His eyes widened in shock as his friends helped him regain his footing. A jolt of pain shot through his nose and he raised his hands to find that it was bleeding._

_That little fucker just broke his nose!_

_He lunged at her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find the hand's owner was an administrator._

_Chloe came rushing to pull her friend away before she could get herself in more trouble, but she was too late. By the time they had reached the table, there was an announcement calling for Rebeca Mitchell to report to the principal's office._

* * *

><p>BARDEN VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL- 2004<p>

Beca stepped into room 211A. It was arranged like any other classroom... Rows upon rows of desks, all facing forward...one long window on the side wall...a single office desk at the front where the teacher sat...a white board on the wall behind the desk. It was like any other room, but Beca found herself more at ease in this room. It was a room in which she happened to spend a lot of time. Detention.

Mr. Graham, a retired Desert Storm veteran (now History teacher), looked up from his desk at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Miss Mitchell," He greeted with a nod before turning his attention back to the laptop.

There were 3 other students seated in the room. "Lost souls" like herself, she thought with a smirk.

Beca continued on to her usual seat by the window. She shrugged out of her backpack and slid into the seat. It wasn't long before she'd pulled out her magazine and got lost in the articles. The ticking clock was the only sound in the room, other than the occasional tapping of Mr. Graham's laptop keys.

Beca would occasionally glance up at the clock above the white board, counting down the minutes until she got out. It seemed to fly by, really. Detention did nothing for Beca. It was really the only time she got to herself these days. Quiet, uninterrupted time to herself, which was happily spent doing the very thing that got her into detention in the first place: reading.

Mr. Graham glanced up as one of the students in the class began to rummage through his backpack, the noise seemingly loud in the silence of the room. As Mr. Graham was turning his attention back to the laptop screen, he caught sight of something. It was the cover of Beca's magazine. He smiled sympathetically.

Of the three years he had known Beca, he never got the impression that she was a "bad kid".

If anything, he thought she was gifted. Maybe she could have used a lesson on respect and common courtesy...and she could have put forth more of an effort with her assignments, but he could see that she had a bright mind.

She didn't speak like most of the kids her age. She didn't act like them either.

The teacher wondered why that was. He wondered if maybe there was something going on in her life that she needed to talk about. Something hindering her performance and causing her to act out at school...

The bell rang, signaling the end of Detention. Beca carefully folded a page over and closed the magazine, before sliding it into her backpack and throwing a strap over her shoulder. She stood, starting towards the door, but she was stopped by Mr. Graham.

"Rebeca? You got you a minute?" He stood from his seat and closed the lid of his laptop.

No, not really..., Beca thought, detouring towards his desk.

"I noticed the magazine you were reading, today..." Mr. Graham started once the other students had exited the room. "Is that the latest edition?"

"Uh...yeah," Beca responded surprised at the teacher's interest. "There's some pretty neat stuff in this one."

Mr. Graham nodded at this, smiling as his voice taking on a playful tone. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime. I used to be a pretty big techie myself, back in the day."

Beca snorted. "Maybe, I will Mr. Graham..."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Miss Mitchell. I've got to get with the times. The last computer I used ran Windows 1.0. I called him 'Old reliable'."

"Wow...," Beca's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's- You named your computer?"

"Sure, did."

"What happened to it?"

"Turns out it wasn't as reliable as I thought," The teacher chuckled at the memory of the little black cloud of smoke coming from his computer and the 'screen of death' that followed.

Beca considered offering to take a look at the man's computer if he still had it. She felt like that would be crossing some sort of line, though.

The teenager had just been starting to relax around the old man, feeling for once that all teachers weren't the same and that they all didn't hate her. Then it got quiet, and the teacher narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Beca almost felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She could tell he was trying to read her. He was trying to figure her out and it made her feel as if she was standing under a microscope.

When he finally spoke again, his voice had a different quality. It was a quality she'd heard many times before. The warm, soothing, nurturing tone with just a tinge of disappointment... "Why are you here, Rebeca?"

Beca frowned in confusion, not quite understanding the question. "You called me over here,"

"No, Miss Mitchell... Why are you in detention?"

"I was 'insubordinate' with Mrs. Dooley," Beca explained.

Mr. Graham cringed. "I've overheard some of my colleagues discussing you..."

This made Beca uncomfortable. "Why were they-?"

"It was nothing bad," The man quickly added, seeing the teenager's wall start to come back up. "A lot of them just wonder why someone as bright as yourself, spends so much time in detention and so little time on assignments... Mrs. Dooley, in particular."

Beca checked her watch, realizing Chloe would probably get out of cheerleading practice soon. She didn't have time for this.

"Mrs. Dooley says you have a lot of potential. She says you're thirsty for knowledge...just not the knowledge we can give you here...and she's not the only one. A lot of your teachers seem to SEE something in you."

"That's nice," Beca forced a smile a smile.

Mr. Graham could sense he had said too much. "I'm not trying to lecture you, okay?"

Beca shifted the strap on her shoulder, her bag suddenly seeming heavier.

"I just want you to know that there are people 'on your side'."

Beca nodded, unsure what to make of what Mr. Graham just said. Something about it struck home, though.

The teenager exited the classroom and started towards the gymnasium, before Mr. Graham could say anything else.

Beca made it to the gym in about a minute flat, hoping she hadn't left the redhead stranded and waiting. She opened the door tentatively and peeked into the gym, surprised to see the squad still practicing. Feeling slightly relieved, Beca made her way across the polished wood to the bleachers. Chloe smiled as she heard the familiar thump and squeak of Beca's boots on the floor.

Beca began to move up the steps of the bleachers, unaware of the head that turned her way as she moved up to the third row and made her self comfortable. She looked up to meet her friend's gaze across the gym. There was a strange feeling in her chest as she watched the redhead. It had only happened once before, when Chloe asked her to spoon. It made her feel nervous and a little out of breath.

Why did she feel nervous, though? She'd known Chloe for over ten years. She was more comfortable with Chloe than she was with anyone else...

Beca didn't understand but she decided to sort it out some other time.

She and Chloe shared a smile before the redhead turned her attention back to the routine and Beca turned her attention to her bookbag, pulling out her magazine to help the time pass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I feel like maybe three people are reading this.**

**What's going on Fanfiction universe? Nobody's updating...nobody's reading...come baaaackkkk ;P**

_BARDEN VALLEY, GA- 1997_

_The girls had just gotten home from school and were attempting to build a fort in Chloe's bedroom._

_"We need more pillows," Chloe realized, hopping up from her spot on the carpeted floor and running out of the room. She reappeared seconds later with an armful of pillows, opening her arms and letting them fall into a pile at her feet._

_Beca's face lit up as she finally got the roof of the fort situated, tucking the corner of the blanket into a drawer in the nearby dresser, then closing it tightly_

_"I never thought of that! You're so smart, Bec. I'm glad you're my friend." Chloe beamed, hugging the tiny brunette in appreciation._

_Beca only smiled, her cheeks reddening slightly at the compliment. "I'm glad we're friends too, Chlo-,"_

_Beca was cut short as the redhead grabbed her hand and led her into the fort. Beca laid down and watched as Chloe placed the extra pillows around the walls of their fort._

_"We should get married." Chloe eventually said, plopping down beside the younger girl._

_Beca's face scrunched up in confusion."We should?"_

_"Yeah! My parents say they're best friends all the time. They said they got rings. Then, they ate cake and now they're going to be best friends forever."_

_"Ohh! That makes sense," Beca nodded in understanding._

_"Of course, it does," Chloe giggled excitedly. "We don't have any cake though... OR rings. Where do we get rings?"_

_The pair sat in silence, tapping their chins as they stared at the ceiling of the for, the muffled sound of the television downstairs being the only sound._

_"We could ask your mom," Beca suggested. "Maybe she can help us find cake too,"_

_The girls crawled out of the fort and scurried off down the hall to find Mr. And Mrs. Beale._

* * *

><p>BARDEN VALLEY HIGH, GA- 2004<p>

The rest of that week (and the NEXT week) wasn't much different.

The two teenagers would make it to school in the nick of time... Beca would read something PC-related in class and/or mouth off to their teachers... Chloe would facepalm... Beca would go to Detention after school while the redhead went to cheer practice... the two would meet afterwards and go home...

Everyday was the same...

Everyday... except that one particular Friday.

Beca usually came squeaking through the gym with those boots to wait for the end of Chloe's practice. She'd smile or shoot a wink at the redhead and find something to do as she waited to give her friend a ride back home.

On that particular Friday, however, Beca never came to the gym.

Chloe moved to the bleachers and took a seat, waiting patiently for the brunette. Maybe she was just running late?

Beca was never one for punctuality. She got where she was going, whenever she got there...

Chloe really shouldn't have been as surprised as she was.

She scanned the gym as she watched her cheer mates round up their bags and file out of the gym.

"Bye, Chloe!"

"Later!"

"Make good choices!"

One stopped at the gym doors, shooting a glance back at the bleachers before starting towards the redhead.

Her name was Stacie Conrad. She'd always been nice to Chloe, even when she first made the squad...before the other girls accepted her.

Stacie called Chloe her "baby bird" and took her under her wing, showing her all the tricks of the trade and giving her a brief lesson on the dos and don'ts of cheerleading.

There was no reason for Chloe NOT to like the girl after all she'd done for her. There was no reason for her to be uncomfortable, or even the slightest bit angry. Stacie was her friend.

Her very tall...very beautiful...very busty...FRIEND. Her friend who developed a not-so-subtle crush on Beca, once Chloe introduced the two. The thing about Stacie... she could have any guy or girl in the school she wanted. (In fact, she already "had" most of them.)

People just seemed to fall at her feet. No one could resist her charm...

Even Beca, it seemed.

Chloe had caught Beca eyeing Stacie a few times in the past and it made the redhead ..."uncomfortable", to say the least. She wasn't sure why.

"Do you need a ride home? I didn't see your girlfriend come through, today." Stacie grinned as she approached the bleachers, taking a seat beside the redhead.

"We're not-"

"I know," Stacie smirked, nudging the younger girl playfully. "I'm teasing. I reckon she plays for that team though, right?"

"Uhh-"

"Even if she doesn't...you have to admit she's pretty hot." Stacie continued, not noticing the redhead's discomfort. "I mean...the tattoos...the piercings...that whole dark and mysterious thing."

"If that's your thing," Chloe said, quickly changing the subject. "She should be here soon though. They usually get out before us."

"And that smirk...I swear."

Chloe sighed. She really didn't want to hear this. "I'm just going to call her and see where she is," She said, forcing a smile as she punched the girl's cell number and raised the phone to her ear.

_"Hey, you've reached Beca. Just call back later. I don't check these... *BEEP*"_

Chloe sighed, lowering the phone and sliding it into her duffle bag.

"Maybe she's still in detention," Stacie offered, standing and shouldering her duffle bag. "Come on...I can walk you there, before I head out."

"Thanks, Stace." Chloe smiled appreciatively, gathering up her bags before standing and starting towards the gym doors with Stacie.

Room 211A had been empty for quite some time now. Beca hadn't even registered that Detention was over. She was lost in the task at hand: Resurrecting "Old Reliable".

Mr. Graham watched in awe as Beca wiped the last few components and slid them back into their respective places within the unit.

"That should hold him together for now." Beca stated, shining her keychain flashlight into the open processing unit to inspect her handiwork."You really should get this to a professional, though."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Mr. Graham turned to face the door, curiously. Through the narrow window, he saw a young redheaded girl and a tall brunette. The redhead opened the door cautiously, opening her mouth to speak, then stopping when her eyes landed on Beca. The tall brunette hugged the redhead before dismissing herself.

He quickly recognized the redhead as Chloe Beale. He'd seen her with Beca around the school and wondered if they were an item. He assumed that was why she came to the detention room.

Chloe stepped into the room and smiled politely as she greeted Mr. Graham.

Beca turned at the sound of Chloe's voice and she pulled her phone out to check what time it was before realizing she never turned her phone back on.

"Shit...," Beca grimaced, realizing how late it must have been. Chloe probably called. She probably thought Beca had blown her off. "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"It's fine." Chloe swatted, smiling at her friend. "I know how you are when you're doing your computer stuff. I was just a little worried, but...it makes sense now."

The two shared a smile...it was Chloe's way of showing Beca all was well. The brunette relaxed visibly.

This was something they did since elementary school.

Naturally, there had been arguments.

Beca would shuffle up to her friend after they had time to cool down, and she'd smile. It'd be a crooked smile with a question mark at the end of it...a smile that Chloe really came to appreciate. She couldn't help but smile back.

The teacher cleared his throat.

Beca jumped, remembering she hadn't closed the unit.

Once everything was closed up, the two girls rushed off and Mr. Graham lifted his ancient computer unit, excitedly. As he locked up and exited the school, he thought back over how poised and professional the young brunette seemed as she tried to revive his computer. He was beyond impressed with the student's work and couldn't wait to try out his computer when he got home.

* * *

><p>MITCHELL RESIDENCE-<p>

Chloe, Beca, and The Mitchell's were in the living room watching the news as they ate dinner, a weekly ritual for the four of them. Every Friday, they'd order pizza or takeout and huddle around the television. Chloe and Beca sat on one couch as Warren and Anne sat on the other. As the news cut to a commercial break, Anne spoke, breaking the silence.

"So, what did you two do at school today?"

"Same old," Beca shrugged, eyes flicking from the television to Anne as she sucked in a mouthful of lo mein noodles.

"Actually," Chloe beamed, turning to look at the older woman,"Beca did something pretty cool today."

"Is that so?" Anne smiled, amused by the redhead's excitement. Warren wasn't as amused.

"Yes, ma'am. She fixed Mr. Graham's computer after school." Chloe continued excitedly.

"Good for YOU honey!" Anne smiled even more brightly, praising her daughter. She never understood the young brunette's obsession with technology and gadgets but she'd always support it. At that age, there were much worse things Beca could have gotten into, and Anne was just thankful she chose something safe and honorable. "Warren, did you hear that?"

Warren snorted, not even looking from the screen. He wasn't fooled. Beca was no saint. She would never do something for a teacher out of the kindness of her heart. The kid was a delinquent and she and Mary needed to be reminded of this.

"Isn't he the one that runs detention?

Beca rolled her eyes, already knowing where this was going. She could hear it in the condescending tone of his voice. "Yes, dad."

"All right, you two," Anne warned lightly. Beca and Warren had grown apart over the years. They used to be so close, but these days could hardly stay in the same room without getting into a yelling match, especially since Warren started working more hours at the university. He was constantly comparing Beca to other teens and students he taught at the university.

"WOW...Detention." Warren continued, finally looking from the screen to meet his daughter's eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I don't know. It SHOULD, considering you're never here long enough to know what the norm is." Beca replied, bitterly.

Chloe's eyes widened as she sensed the building tension in the room. She reached across the couch, placing a calming hand on Beca's forearm as her light blue eyes darted worriedly between Beca and her father.

"I'm sorry, Beca. Excuse me for trying to keep a roof over our heads."

"I said, ALL RIGHT, you two," Anne repeated, sternly. She wasn't about to listen to this tonight and she wasn't going to subject poor Chloe to it, either.

"Unbelievable," Warren muttered, dismissing himself from the room.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she took a calming breath, Anne turned her attention back to Chloe.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" The older woman asked, her voice much softer this time she spoke.

Chloe forced a smile, still processing what just happened. "No, ma'am. I'm fine...thank you"

Chloe glanced at Beca, noting the brunette's clenched jaw. She added, sensing Anne could use a break, "I'm just going to steal Beca for the night, if that's okay?"

With faintest sigh of relief, Anne nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe took Beca's hand as she stood, tugging Beca along with her. "You okay, Bec?"

"Yeah..." Beca avoided Chloe's gaze as she got to her feet, trying her best not to break down in front of her friend.

Chloe led Beca down the hall towards the front door as she wished Anne a good night. Chloe's grip on Beca's hand not going unnoticed by the older woman. She quirked an eyebrow at the interaction between the teens, making a mental note to have a talk with Beca when she got back.


End file.
